


Burn

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, Hamilton References, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: I'm rereading your letters and watching them burn...｡.｡:+♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ° *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧｡.｡:+♡*Where they meet, get married and Brian is a stupid fuck.｡.｡:+♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ° *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧｡.｡:+♡*Or the modern Hamilton inspired Day6 fic





	Burn

"Sungjin, no I won't approach him!" Jae hissed. Voice as low as he could to still be hearable through the loud and way too shitty music.

"No! Jae, look, you're going to go to him, and have sex with him." Sungjin wiggled his eyebrows slightly.

"Please just leave me alone." Jae turned around, almost walking into a game of beer pong. Luckily Sungjin could grab him just on time, otherwise, there would have been a big mess. Jae apologized slightly as the -already drunken guys looked judgmental at Jae for almost ruining their game.

"You literally can't survive a second without me."

"Shut up." Jae rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Come on, just go to him," Sungjin pushed Jae in his back towards the hot guy that was at the other side of the room. They were at a party of a friend, but weirdly the alcohol Jae had drunk that night still had not kicked it by the twenty-six-year-old.

"No!" he repeated. Sungjin groaned.

"Okay, sure, but I -will- go and talk to him."

"No, Sungjin- Wait!" Jae tried to grab Sungjin's arm, but he already disappeared in the sea of people.

"Hi," the guy said as Sungjin approached him. "Can I help you with something?" Sungjin could feel his heartbeat rising as Brian was now staring into his eyes.

"Hey," Sungjin said quietly. "I'm Su-... Sungjin." The guy chuckled.

"I'm Brian. It's nice to meet you."

"That feeling is mutual." Sungjin sat down beside the guy.

"Hey, you're the son of that pretty rich guy right?" Sungjin's face lit up.

"Yeah." He sighed deeply. "Where's your family from though? Everyone here seems to know me, but I know no one." Brian grinned as he leaned closer to Sungjin.

"That's unimportant."

"You sure? I don't see it as something "unimportant." "

"I'm 100% sure." Brian even leaned closer and Sungjin needed to remind himself that he was here for Jae. He should take one for the team. Overall, Jae is naive, so he would never expect that Brian is only out on money.

"You know, my brother, Jae, kinda likes you." Brian chuckled.

"You sure? Where is he?" Sungjin pointed towards the tall guy standing in the corner of the room. He was laughing with some other people. His glasses on the bridge of his nose as his blond hair was almost covering his eyes.

"God damn," Brian whispered before leaving Sungjin's side. Sungjin wished he would have stayed one second longer so he could hear his heart shattering.

"H-hey," Jae said, startled, as Brian walked over to him.

"Hey. I'm Brian. Brian Kang. I heard you're Jae Park?" Jae nodded softly. His blond locks moving with the motion.

"How do you know?"

"Sungjin told me." Jae smiled vaguely.

"And that's why we love Sungjin," he said sarcastically. Brian chuckled before take Jae's hand.

"Come on, let's dance." Jae nodded again. His long limbs getting dragged over the floor.

"I assume you -can- dance, right?" Jae scoffed slightly at Brian's remark.

"You assumed wrong." Brian chuckled, turning himself towards Jae and wrapping his arms carefully around the older's waist.

"Just follow my lead."

"It's hard to follow something when I don't even know what it is." Brian laughed again what made Jae blush.

"Just put your hands around my neck. It'll be okay." Jae looked around, before looking back at Brian again.

"All the girls are the ones who put their arms around the neck."

"I know." He grinned sheepishly as Jae flushed a darker shade of red. In the end, he still did what Brian said; wrapping his arms around his neck.

｡.｡:+♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧｡.｡:+♡*

"So, you had fun yesterday." Sungjin was grinning as he looked at his older brother who was dancing through his room while some cheesy love songs were playing way too hard for a normal Sunday morning.

"Oh, Sungjin! It was amazing thank you so much!" Jae rushed to the younger, hugging him tightly. Sungjin almost gagged from the touch. But from judging how much Jae hated it too, he knew this was a sincere hug. They were brothers but they showed their affection by talking, not hugging.

"You're welcome," Sungjin said through his gritted teeth.

"I swear I cannot thank you enough!" Sungjin chuckled pushing Jae away from him.

"It's no problem bro. I'm happy I could do this for you."

"I mean! I'll do anything you want." Sungjin smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything!" He chuckled, leaned against a wall and looked sheepishly at his brother.

"Maybe you can share him?" Jae let out a gasp of betrayal.

"You bastard!" He threw a pillow at Sungjin, hitting him in the stomach. "You lying bastard!"

"You should stop quoting Legally Blond, I don't think your new lover will like that." And with these words, Sungjin walked out of the room, leaving a probably-eye-rolling Jae behind.

｡.｡:+♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧｡.｡:+♡*

"A toast to the grooms!" Sungjin screamed. The crowd screamed it all in unison afterwards. Sungjin laughed.

"From you're brother! I'll always be at your side, Jae!" Jae grabbed Brian's arm tighter as he looked with his soft eyes at Sungjin. Sungjin smiled his tears away.

"I hope with my whole heart you will be satisfied with your man!"

_"You know," Sungjin said to himself, "you maybe should have done this differently." The wind was blowing through his hair as the tears fell off his cheeks. He looked down from the balcony. It was a cold evening. It made the poor soul shivering until someone wrapped his jacket around him._

_"You're getting sick."_

_"Why do you care."_

_"Because, Sungjin, I'm a caring person." Brian leaned over the balcony, standing on his tip-toes. He felt free as he felt the wind going through his clothes._

_"Sure, sure... If you were, why are you here?"_

_"Your brother went to go to the toilet and after that, I saw him talking to some of my friends. It looked like he had his hands full so I left him for a bit. Letting him figure it out himself." Sungjin chuckled._

"Congratulations Jae, Brian."

_One kiss on the cheek._

"Thank you so much."

_Two kisses on the cheek_

"I hope you will find someone too Sungjin. Someone like you."

_"The last kiss was for his broken soul," Brian explained._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My cousin just couldn't handle it anymore so..." Brian went with his finger across his throat. Sungjin swallowed hard._

_"Shit mate."_

_"Yeah. It was a heavy day... But it's alright. Don't feel sorry for me. There are many like me who would never have the change to stand at a place like this."_

_"I kinda feel you, I think." Brian sighed._

_"Do you?"_

_"Yeah, I think." Sungjin sighed deeply. "Maybe I don't. I'm still just the son of a rich dude."_

_"Not just the son... You're much more, Sungjin." Brian shivered and looked towards the windows. "We should head back inside; it's getting late."_

_"You can go. I rather want to stay here." Sungjin handed the jacket back. Brian sighed deeply._

_"You're gonna get sick-"_

_"I don't care. Please, take care of my brother, okay?"_

_"Of course."_

"I'm sure he will," Jae said. "He's my brother overall and there are thousands of girls and guys who will kill an innocent human being just to get a taste of the Park Sungjin."

"Jae- Stop, please. It's your special day, don't make it about me." Jae smiled as he hugged his brother tightly. Sungjin could hear him crying.

"I love you Sungjin."

"I love you too." Jae let go of his brother again and went back to Brian's side.

"Thank you-" Jae could just say before he got dragged after Brian towards his father.

_"And I really want to ask you if I can marry your son." Jae placed his hands in front of his mouth. Was this really happening? Sungjin bit his lip as he looked at his father. He couldn't let this happen, right? Their father smiled and gave Brian a small nod._

_"Of course."_

_"Oh my god..." Sungjin could hear his brother whispered. Sungjin stood up and rushed to the toilet. Uncontrollable tears were streaming down his face. He wanted them to stop... He needed them to stop._

_"Sungjin, are you okay? Jae's worried about you?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Sungjin looked at himself. He couldn't show himself like this. "I just ate something bad."_

_"Oh... Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Brian."_

_"Okay..." Footsteps started to fade and Sungjin breathed out deeply._

_"Come on Sungjin, you can do this." He splashed some water in his face, but as soon as he saw his own reflection again, he fell back down. He hated himself. How could he possibly be in love with the fiancé of his brother?_

｡.｡:+♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧｡.｡:+♡*

"Brian," Jae whispered. He pressed his chin against Brian's shoulder as he hugged him from the back.

"Jae, what are you doing?" he giggled, feeling Jae's long fingers wrapping around his tummy.

"Please don't go." Jae changed his position and snuggled his face into the crook of Brian's neck.

"I'm sure I will come back."

"But Bri-"

"Jae. Let me do this, please..."

"But what about our child, Brian?"

"You will always have Sungjin. I will be back before you even noticed I was gone."

"Impossible." Jae's voice sounded broken. "I already feel that you left, while you're still here." Brian sighed deeply as he turned around, finally looking Jae into his eyes.

"Love, I swear I will be back soon."

"What if you d-" Jae swallowed quickly his words. He was choking on tears and guilt.

"I won't die."

"I don't want our son to grow up without his father!" Brian chuckled.

"You're his father too."

"But he needs you, Brian. I need you."

"I know and I need you both too." Brian wrapped his arms around Jae. Kissing him softly.

"Go to bed Jae."

"When I wake up will you still be there?"

"You know I can't-"

"Then I rather want to die than sleep." Brian knew who he was married to, but he didn't regret it at all. Even when he was stubborn or way too sappy for Brian's liking, he loved Jae. He will always love Jae... And Jae will always love Brian


End file.
